


You Don't Know What You Got Til You Lose It (on hold)

by moonbae_nation



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, My First AO3 Post, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, multifandom - Freeform, nerdy felix, young k and jisung father son agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbae_nation/pseuds/moonbae_nation
Summary: Jisung is like any other teenage boy, except for that he has a super nerdy friend who happens to create a time machine so Jisung can meet his dad that died before he could meet him.Jisung's dad Younghyun died before Jisung was born, Jisung wants to meet his dad.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Don't Know What You Got Til You Lose It (on hold)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post on here but I hope you enjoy. :) 
> 
> Minor notes is Jisung, along with other me mentioned members are 16.
> 
> Lets go Young K is Jisung's dad agenda. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡

"Fuck off dude" Jisung says with a laugh following after, to reveal he meant it in a joking matter. 

Hyunjin groans looking at his phone. The others perk at his obvious annoyance, "what is it hyung?" Felix asks. 

"Nothing, just my dad being a dick. He keeps bugging me about coming home late." He whines and I chuckle. 

"At least you have a dad" I think to myself, continuing walking. It becomes silent and I feel all eyes on me. 

I turn my head to meet with apologetic and awkward eyes. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Hyunjin says after Felix punches him. 

My head turns multiple times to each person, my eyes squint in confusion. "Wait huh?" Then realization hits and I awkwardly reach for my head. 

"Oh did did I say that out loud?" I stutter with a low chuckle. Eyes still apologetic. 

I lay a hand on Hyunjin's shoulder, his body tense like I'm about to slam him. 

"Don't worry about it hyung, I didn't mean it in that way." Hyunjin wants to apologize again but he knows it better to let it go. 

Jisung has never been that vocal on the topic about his dad. 

Jisung was born in Toronto, Canada until he reached high school and moved to Souel, Korea with his mom. 

His dad died of lung cancer while his mom was pregnant with him. His mom got help from both her family and my dad's side. 

Then she got a new job in Korea so they moved, which Jisung didn't like at first but he then met his best friend Felix and he can't imagine his life without him. 

He hated having to change his name, he was so used to being called Peter which is his birth name, his mom still calls him Peter when she's mad at him. 

But he got used to Jisung, it was also nice that Felix was also not born in Korea. He came from Australia so his Korean was worse than Jisung's, but also English and Korean were spoken a lot in his house. 

Jisung of course never met his dad, although he knows a bit about him. 

He knows him and his mom were high school sweethearts, he met my mom through his best friend, Jae. 

His mom and Jae were from the same church and from on there they hit it off. 

He also knows his dad's last name was Kang, although he got his moms last name so he's Jisung Han. 

He also knows that his dad was in a band during college years, he was a business major. I heard he was a smart man. 

I may have had my mishaps as a kid. The usual, some snotty kid in elementary made fun of me for not having a dad. He said and I quote "Why write a letter if you have no dad, what you're gonna read it to the dirt?" During card making on Father's Day. 

So I may or may have not punched the kid in the face and broke his nose. I did feel bad after only because I caused my mom trouble that day. 

After we got home I caught her crying when she thought I was in my room. I tried comfort in her that day, innocent Peter didn't know the reason she was crying then. 

I never finished my card, I still have it though. It's got glitter and stickers all over it and a few words. 

It's basically half done, it says Happy Father's Day and that's it because one I was too busy with the glitter, two those jackass kids, and three I didn't know what else to put. 

After that incident I never told anyone about my father except for my closest friends. In Canada I only had one friend and his name was Mark. 

I still talk to him, but over Instagram. We made sure to keep in contact some how. 

Here only Felix, Hyunjin, and Seungmin know. Felix was the first for me to open up to, he was just easy to talk to and just a good friend. 

He's a genius too, very nerdy. 

We arrive at the corner where Hyunjin and Seumgmin split from Jisung and Felix. 

"Okay well, I'll talk to you guys later. Don't forget our game tomorrow." Seungmin says waving bye taking Hyunjin with him. 

Felix takes Jisung's arm and gives him a big smile. "Hey do you think those two are a thing?" 

He suggests with a open smile and wiggly eyebrows. I flinch backwards, "ew don't do that Lix."

Felix laughs an ugly laugh. 

"Okay but do you?" He asks again this time holding his hands to his back, leaned a bit. 

I roll my eyes at my freckled friend. Hmm Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

They do seem much closer than usual now a days, Seungmin accepts Hyunjin's affection more often. 

But I just answer, "yeah I don't know. Maybe." I shrug and I can hear the annoyance in Felix's voice next to me. 

Felix actually has a Korean name, Yongbok. Like me he hated it, but unlike me he still hates it. 

Again I get called lots of names, Peter, Jisung, sometimes Han because in Canada kids called each other by last name sometimes. (This is a thing in America, idk if its a thing in Canada)

But Jisung sticks here and I'm used to calling Felix, Felix or Lix for short. 

We make it to Felix's house and I step inside and take my shoes off, pet the dog. The usual. 

After saying a quick hello to Mrs. Lee, we head up straight to Felix's room. It's nice to be at his house his family is similar to his own. 

They speak both Korean and English in the house and Mrs. Lee loves to smother Felix with affection. 

Entering his surprisingly minimal designed room with magazines all over the floor, all about scientists and shit. 

Jisung only cares about music, he's very into producing and writing songs. 

Maybe he gets it from his dad being a musician, it's in his blood. 

Felix makes his way to his swivel chair while pushing what looks like papers off of his desk. 

"Whats all that?" I ask sitting down on the end of his bed. Trying not to accidentally step on his pet hamster. 

"Felix I swear, you got to keep your hamster in its cage." I warn him. 

He brushes me off, "Fluffy likes being free instead of being locked up all day, I put him back at night."

I- "oh my god he's a hamster." Felix ignores me and changes the subject. 

"Um so I have been working on something and I think I'm almost done." Felix says while sorting through his desk. 

I lean a bit to get a better view if Lix's face. Hmm yeah, he's got that look on his face. 

"Lix I know that face, did you build a robot girlfriend or something?" I jokingly ask. 

Last time he made that face, he created this super continent gadget that basically got him an award from some academy. 

Felix is such a tinker, it's cute though. 

The face is when his eyes brows are dropped and has this gleam in his eyes, lips slightly parted. 

It also means he's focused and nothing can interrupt his thinking. 

Jisung decided to just sit there on his phone until 5 minutes passed and he hears Felix drop a book onto my lap. 

I drop my gaze to the book and then up at my twinkled eyed best friend. 

"Uh what's this Lix?" I ask and he scratches the back of his neck. 

He's usually very excited to tell me when he's got a project in the works but he seems more hesitate this time. 

Jisung decided to find out on his own so he open the book. 

At first he leans back at the complicated drawing and math on the page he opened. 

Then he took a breath, Felix rolling his eyes. He turns more pages. 

They all look like a plan to build this thing that is definitely no gadget or a robot. 

"I'm sorry Lix, I'm too dumb but what is all this?" It looks like something out of Back to the Future. 

Jisung bites his nails and now I can sense he's nervous. 

I look up to him, waiting patiently my eyes then dropping back to the book. 

"It's a time machine." Felix spouts right as I drop my gaze back to the book in my lap

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? I will update soon, next chapter is more exciting.


End file.
